After the end
by Dr.Horus
Summary: Small scene set directly after the end of AC. (Sorta Alt/Mal?)


The golden glow of the piece of Eden shown on Altaïr's surprised face. A holographic image was projected from the treasure into the air. It seemed to be some kind of round map, but unlike any Altaïr had ever seen. His amber eyes searched the golden imagine for some kind of answer, wondering what it meant.

"Altaïr!" the assassin did not turn to his name, his eyes still on the curious illusion.

Malik and three of his men jogged up behind Altaïr and stared in awe at his discovery.

"What is it?" Malik breathed. Altaïr only shook his head, both were lost for an explanation.

After another quiet minute the imagine retracted back into the strange treasure. The five assassins stood, unsure of how to proceed. This decision was quickly made, however, when Altaïr collapsed.

"Altaïr!" Malik rushed forward to his friend. Altaïr clutched his stomach where Al Mualim had cut him during their fight.

Malik carefully rolled the man over onto his back and spotted the wound with no difficulty. Using his remaining arm he hauled his partner up to his feet, one arm slung over Malik's shoulder the other hugged around his waist.

"The other's should be free now, go get help!" Malik ordered his men. The three quickly bounded off in search of assistance. Malik was left the task of half dragging half carrying Altaïr inside.

"Malik..." Altaïr's weak voice sounded in Malik's ear.

"Don't speak, my friend. We're going to help you." Malik tried to keep his voice calm, but it was difficult with adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He worriedly looked to Altaïr's alarmingly pale face. The other met his gaze and smiled, a small smile that took much effort.

"Thank you."

Malik's heart fluttered. Those sounded like last words. No! Those couldn't be last words. Malik wouldn't allow that. For half a second the thought of losing the last thing he held dear rushed through his mind, and it terrified him like nothing else.

He hoisted Altaïr higher up onto himself and quicken his pace. They were inside now, Malik had spotted a table that he would put Altaïr onto.

"Hang on, Altaïr. I won't let you die!" Malik gritted his teeth. He wouldn't!

With a low grunt from both men Malik managed to pull Altaïr up onto the table. Working quickly he pulled out his knife and finished cutting open the man's uniform. So much blood. The deep wound pained Malik to look at, as if he was the one who had sustained it.

Three, more proficient doctors entered the room and relieved Malik of his duties. He stepped back his brow knitted as he stared at his injured friend.

Altaïr seemed to sense somehow that Malik was gone and opened his eyes. "Malik." he murmured. His slitted amber eyes searched the unfamiliar faces before him for his companion's. "Malik."

His weak voice tore at Malik and he eased himself back into the group, careful to stay out of the way. He gripped Altaïr's hand tightly. "Do not worry, Altaïr. I am here. I won't leave your side." Amber eyes locked with concerned brown ones for a brief moment. Then Altaïr closed those eyes and his head fell back.

Malik's stomach lurched at the sight of Altaïr passing out. "It'll be okay." he murmured to himself. "It'll be okay."

* * *

Altaïr slowly opened his eyes. A bright light temporarily blinded him, causing him to squint until his eyes adjusted. With his sight returned Altaïr lazily looked around at his surroundings.

A curtained window off to the right shown daylight across the small room. Altaïr's gaze wondered around his room before landing on the figure beside him.

Malik's torso lay across Altaïr's bed, his hand over the other's. His friend was fast asleep. Altaïr remembered the rafig's words just before he had passed out. "I won't leave your side." And he hadn't. Altaïr smiled sweetly at the slumbering Malik.

He ran his fingers through Malik's short dark brown hair. He twirled bits around the remaining four fingers of his left hand.

Malik shifted under Altaïr's touch. He inhaled sharply, waking, and sat up suddenly. His eyes shot open and wildly looked around. Altaïr stifled a chuckle at his reaction. At the sound Malik looked to his bedridden friend. His eyes searched the injured assassin quickly before stopping at his face.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Altaïr asked.

"I told you I wouldn't leave." was Malik's sweet reply. At his words tears swelled in Altaïr's eyes. This sent Malik into a panic, he had never seen his friend cry for a very long time, not since they were both novices.

"What is it? Does something hurt?" he urgently bombarded Altaïr with questions. Altaïr shook his head.

"No...it's just...I'm so glad I have you Malik." Altaïr's voice cracked.

Malick's panic eased back and he smiled. He reached forward and brushed a tear from Altaïr's cheek. "Then smile, do not cry, my friend." And so he did.


End file.
